Leo's Shell
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This was done as a practice rp with my friend myfluffypenguin. She is helping me to learn and to get better at rping. I feel like I am improving and I am getting better. Enjoy! One day leo comes back from a run and he's all filthy and dirty and he wants Dana to help him wash himself? Lol read it and yeah


It was late in the afternoon when Leo returned. He sluggishly walked into the lair, breathing hard, his shoulders hunched over. He was dripping with sweat, his body covered with mud and sludge. That is the last time he would go for a run down near the junk yard. It was like running through an active volcano of filth.

He dragged himself through the common area to get to the showers when he noticed Dana sitting on the couch as she was watching tv. Dana did not notice that Leo had come back. She turned around and saw Leo standing there. She gasped at him looking so filthy.

"Oh my god Leo. Geez you are filthy! Where did you even go on your run? You should take a shower" She brazenly said all in one go.

"Yah think?" Leo teasingly asked. Muck dripped off his body as he headed towards the bathroom. He walked in and looked at himself in the mirror. He grumbled. It could take a while for him to get completely clean. Even though he lived in the sewers, hygiene is still important.

But he couldn't do this alone. A grin spread across his face as he went back to the common area. "Dana," he said, rather silkily, "I could use your help with something." He quirked his eyes at her as he slowly pulled his mask down, having it slide down his face in a seductive manner. Dana was just staring at him and she gulped as he said that. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. 'Damn he's sexy' Dana thought. She managed to get out in a stuttering whisper,

"Wh-what do you need my help with?"

He smiled at her, stepping forward. "There's no way I can doing this by myself. It could take me all day,," he said with a slight whine, looking at her with saddened eyes. He tugged at his belt next. "Would you mind lending me a hand?"

She remembered when leo was taking off his mask in a seductive manner she could not help but blush as red as a tomato. He was asking her to help him in such a manner she felt embarrassed so much she did not know at first what to say but the fact remains when he said it he was a little whiny. Dana could not help but sigh at that seeing leo act like a little kid all over again. So in somewhat of an irritated voice she said,

"Fine leo. I can help you"

He smiled at her, turning towards the bathroom. He tossed his mask and his gear in a pile on the floor as he prepared the shower. She looked at the ground and sighed trying to calm herself. She took a deep breath and followed leo into the bathroom. She looked at his stuff in a heap on the floor feeling herself getting nervous and excited all in one go. She snapped out of her daze when she heard the water start to run. She bent down under the bathroom sink and grabbed a sponge.

Leo took the sponge from her and gave her a wink.

"Wait here," he said. He stepped into the shower, never bothering to close the curtain, so he was completely exposed. Yet, he was washing himself like he didn't even notice she was standing there, watching him. She took a deep breath and gulped. She was now entranced by him as she watched him wash every inch of his body with the sponge. She found herself suddenly wanting to be that sponge as he caressed his skin with the sponge. The water washed over his body like a stream washing over stone, emphasizing the steadiness and strength of his body. His eyes were closed as he placed his head directly under the shower head, feeling the water beat a soothing, steady rythym on his face. Dana was practically drooling now. Her hands started to shake. She was trying to control herself and trying to resist the urge to jump in the shower with him. As she felt her resistance becoming weaker and weaker she soon found herself hopping into the shower with him with her clothes still on of course. Leo snapped his eyes open and quickly turned his head. He looked surprised... but amused.

"Dana," he said, rather slyly, "what are you doing?"

"I can no longer hold myself back. You are way to tempting and you were practically teasing me. Let me wash you leo"

At that she took the sponge from his hand and began to scrub the back of his shell ever so gently as she stroked it up and down. A smile spread across his face. He wasn't complaining. He snickered as he turned back around and let Dana scrub his shell. As she was scrubbing his shell she decided to go a little lower starting to scrub where his butt was. She stroked the sponge ever so gently there and leo soon experienced pleasure and not being able to contain himself he bit back a moan. Leo straightened himself as a tingle jolted up his spine, his shoulders rolling back. He stretched his neck up and closed his eyes, he bared his teeth as he smiled. 'I knew she couldn't hold back for long,' he thought. Dana suddenly stopped what she was doing all together. She realized her clothes were drenched and she did not know what she was doing just a few seconds ago. It's like her mind was in a trance and all she could think about was getting in a very inappropriate place. She bent her down refusing to look leo in the eyes. She was all together a very shy and innocent person and for her to do that she did not even know herself anymore. What has she done? Leo turned towards her and lifted her face up so he could look in her eyes.

"Dana," he said, very smooth with his voice. He slowly grabbed the sponge from her.

"Thank you for your help." He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Instead of wrapping himself, he wrapped Dana in the towel, smiling at her. All she could was accept the towel being wrapped around her bringing it more closer to her body and with her head still down she walked out of the shower and out of the bathroom to go dry off.


End file.
